


Independent

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Animal Transformation, Comedy, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesla is an omega wolf seeking a different, easier life or himself. He leaves his pack one day after he has had enough. He wanders in the woods aimlessly, with no food or water, and as he finds himself on the brink of death, he stumbles upon a deer carcass with much meat still on it. Uknowinlgy, it belonged to a lone alpha: Nnoitra. After the incident, the omega is forced to be his servant until he catches a buck of the same size.</p><p>Rated T for language and some other things, probably. (Most likely)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bittersweet

A lone howl pierced the night; all wolves scurried toward the sound of the alpha's howl. There was a large, fresh buck carcass feet from where the leader stood.As, one-by-one the lesser wolves arrived, they sat down in patience. Once all were present,he and his mate dug into the fallen animal and had their fill of meat. Once the two were full, the Beta's took over, then the pups, and finally the Omega's. Each rank had recieved their fill of meat until the buck was only a pile of skin and bones. The pack (lead by the alpha's) proceeded to return to their area of sleep, where they would rest until the leaders went hunting again.

Though they thought everyone had eaten, there was a blonde wolf who had just missed the feeding frenzy. Tesla was sent (by one of the Beta's, a wolf higher up) to go and scope out if any new packs were around their area. There were none, and decided to go back just before the alpha howled. He was much too far out to be able to reach the meal in time, thus he missed it.He still poked around some of the sections of the deer and managed to pick out a few meat chunks, but he was ravenous. He hadn't had a decent eat in days.

His paws began aching every time he walked; his body was becoming heavier to carry (as well as the clothes he kept tied around his abdomen for when he reverted back to a human) and his nose was dry from lack of water as well. He was in pretty bad condition. He had enough of this life in the pack! Being an omega was the lowest and worst position anyone could be in, but he couldn't just up and quit the pack. Starrk (the alpha) and Harribel (female alpha) were excellent leaders and treated their pack well with respect. It was just so difficult to be one of the least (and yet most) important member of said pack. He wanted to leave and become a lone wolf, but he knew he'd never survive out there. He'd be killed!

There was no way he could leave; he needed the food, shelter, and pack members around him to live. A lowly omega didn't have skills to hunt on its own, and again, the alpha pair did most of the killing for food. Tesla had to take care of pups and be the punching bag for other wolves. He was also given the task of creating a friendlier atmosphere when tensions arose, such as starting play fights.

All in all, his life wasn't terrible, just a tad unbearable on his part. Why was he complaining in the first place anyway? He wasn't the only omega in the pack (about three others exluding him) and they went through exactly the same thing.

He snarled to himself as he trotted along toward the cave where his pack was at. He sniffed along the ground to make sure that he was headed in the correct direction, which he was. The mouth of the cave was soon visible in his sight and from how quiet it was, it seemed they were already asleep. Well he had been gone for hours and during then nightfall was only a few minutes away, with the sun nearly finished setting. As he reached the entrance, a low growl was emitted from within the darkness. He could not sleep inside tonight; he whimpered softly but it was only met with a more menacing growl.

Tesla tucked his tail tightly between his legs, flattened his ears against his skull and left to find another area to sleep for the night. Snowing it had been for days now, not a snow storm, but a light rain of it. All he had to do was find an empty opening within their territory, dig slightly under the snow and curl up into a ball. Simple as that. He chose a spot far enough so his pack would not find him but close enough so he could hear them if they called to him. It was times like these that he enjoyed being able to change from a wolf to human.

He slept calmly throughout the night; nothing disturbed him nor bothered him, which was strange. He'd usually be awakened by the sounds of the others stirring about to perform tasks he had no knowledge of because he had to be one of the caretakers for the pups. He shot up from the layer of snow that had formed over him and sprinted back toward the cave. He placed his front paws at the lip of the entrance; no other growled at him, and he could hear the soft cries of the pups playing. During this, he liked to change to his humanoid form. It didn't take much though, just concentration; he felt has legs go upright, his snout vanished, his front paws extended out as arms, while his tail and ears stayed. He quickly shoved on all his clothes and entered the cave.

He approached with silence, which was a bad idea because one of the other omega's growled, and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, Tesla, it's you. Why didn't you say anthing? I was about to maul you!" Yylfordt shouted, picking himself up off the startled wolf.

"I didn't really think i'd have to say anything since we're supposed to have a _keen_ sense of smell." He pointed out, putting heavy emphasis on 'keen'. The other two barked out in laughter.

"My nose ain't what it used to be. I'm getting older by the day and i'm still an omega." He whimpered.

" _Anyway_ , how're the pups?" He questioned, approaching the other two in the background. One barked, the other replied.

"Eh, the usual: playful and curious. Hey Izuru, they want to hear that story again." Ichigo nudged the omega who was still in his wolf form. He whined.

"Okay, okay, jeez. We'll turn away." The orange wolf stated, changing his gaze to one of the small underlings that was knawing on another one's tail.

"Ya'll can look now." He muttered.

One of the young ones barked happily, its tail beginning to whip back and forth.

"You guys want to hear that again? All right then.

So, long ago, like back when wolves and humans started interacting for the first time, there was a village by the name of 'Hongashu'. It was small I guess, and not many from there liked to leave because they were afraid of the wolves that roamed around their small village. One day, a young woman wandered into the woods to fetch water but she soon became lost. Then, as she was broken down in tears, a wolf appeared before her. She stared at it without any fear in her eyes and instead was calmed by the presence of it. It helped her out of her lost state and back to her people. She was moved by it and began to wonder why humans were afraid of them. So, she returned to the tree where it had assisted her, and it did return. It would lay besides her and rest its head on her lap while they both slept. [As strange as this may sound] She began to feel for the beast, more than that of a companion, she began to fall in love with the all-black wolf. It seemed to feel the same way because it chose her as its mate. They had pups that came out mangled and deformed, and she knew that it was hopeless to even try to have any kind of relations with an animal. So one day she prayed to Kichijoten, the goddess of fertility, in hopes of achieving a normal, healthy baby. That night, her mate had transformed into a handsome man, and when she gave birth, it was a pup. Both were ecstatic, and found that when their child reached a certain age, they could become wolf or human at will.

From generation to generation that gene has been passed down straight to our bloodline, which is where he 'supposedly' originated from. But it's just a myth." The platnium blonde finished. He recieved small applauses from his peers and cheerful barks/yelps from his young audience.

"Never gets old. And when did you get so good at story-telling?" Tesla questioned playfully.

"I've told this so many times that i've lost count." He chuckled.

"Yeah, i'm even getting a little tired of hearing it so much. Damn puppies got nothing better to do." Ichigo muttered, pulling one of them off his tail. "They're just so f'n cute I can't help ut like the story every time I listen to it."

"You think they're still cute? I mean they are but it's wearing me down. The cute stage is just getting too old." Yylfordt snorted. He pet one of the pups that was sleeping near him.

"I get you. Oh hey, Tesla, where were you yesterday? Yo missed out on a once in a lifetime meal oppurtunity." Izuru wondered, grabbing a rough-housing male and gently scolded him for doing so.

"I was tricked by that ass for a beta Grimmjow. Him and his stupid blue fur..." Said person grumbled, plopping down next to the orange omega.

"He made me go out to the edge of the territory to see if any rival packs were around-there weren't." He explained.

"Man, if only we could be up there in the ranks, being at the bottom stinks." Yylfordt groaned. "Adolescents are ranked higher than us! We should go form our own packs!" He exclaimed.

Tesla shushed him, "Some of them are sleeping, and if anyone of them heard you say that they'd beat you." He whispered sharply.

"Tes is right. A group of omega's would never be able to keep a pack in check like Starrk. And we wouldn't even know how to behave."The orange wolf pointed out.

All stayed silent at the comment.

"What about leaving the pack as a lone wolf instead?" All heads turned to stare at the person who spoke.

"That's crazy!"

"Why would you even..."

"Where would you go?"

All three spoke at once at the suggestion. Tesla felt somewhat embarrassed at even bringing it up. But lately, he had the urge to do something about it. This conversation they just had was typical; they all talked about leaving for better, to start a new, but did nothing. They all talked the talk, never walked the walk. He actually wanted to do something about it. It was already in his mindset to do so, it was just about timing now. Or, an incident would occur where he'd just leave without even thinking about it.

It all depended on the way things went.

"It is a stupid thing to think about, but we have to do something! We're always talking, and yet we never do anything about it." He pointed out nervously.

"Of course all we do is talk; if we ever attempted anything of the sort Starrk would surely have his subordinates hunt us down and we'd be punished harshly." The platinum wolf whimpered.

"He's right-it's better to just keep our heads here than get killed out there." Ichigo agreed, Yylfordt also nodding in agreement.

Just then, a howl broke out. It was breakfast time.

"C'mon, let's lead these little guys to their meal."

As the group trotted toward the fallen animal, Tesla decided to walk a bit slower so that he was just behind them, his mind lingering on the conversation. He does want to do something about leaving, he really does. But how would he even do it? He knew he thought about leaving on the spur of the moment or having an incident occur, but there were too many patrolling the borders at all times. And even if he _did_ manage to escape, would he be able to survive on his own? He could probably hunt down a few small mammals or a young doe or two but and the meat could last for days! And he'd not get picked on anymore by Grimmjow or any others within the family.

It sounded like paradise to him.


	2. Coming Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, yes. Here's chapter 2. May tun a bit longer than 6 chappies it seems. (sorry about the weird spacing in this one, i've tried fixing it but it won't work)

 

The duck swam back and forth across the pond, wiggling its tail as it moved. Such a free creature… if only Tesla was able to be a feathered animal, that way he could fly wherever he wanted to be without any cares in the world. He lifted his head from the resting position on his paws, continuing to watch the bird as it went down stream; he lost sight of it moments after. The moons reflection on the water was surreal… beautiful even… He hopped up on all fours and pawed the ground in frustration. Why did he have to be in a pack? Why was he so afraid of leaving?

He stopped, and then looked up towards the moon. He _could_ abandon this place, he _could_ support himself, he _could_ make it on his own, but he didn’t, because… because…‘ _I’d be hurting everyone, even those I dislike.’_ He contemplated. He didn’t want people hurt because of them; he’d rather himself suffer and be miserable rather than the other way around. He sniffed the air a second, and then strained his ears if anyone was near him. Solitude is what he wanted right now, nothing more. It seemed stupid to check if there was anyone around because he had volunteered to take watch on the border of their territory.

He relaxed back down under the tree he had been under. He curled up into a ball before shutting his eyes for sleep. He drifted in and out for the longest time; he couldn’t find sleep yet. He sluggishly lifted his head to scan the area; nothing was out of the ordinary. He observed the subtleties more closely-the little things- there were small animals scurrying around still; a few nocturnal birds chirped. He strained his eyes to note anything unusual as he continued checking.

A silhouette from across the small body of water caught his attention; he quickly searched for it. It wasn’t a doe or anything, but seemed more of a…

His nose caught scent of a wolf in his midst.

Before he could bark out to warn the rest of the pack, he stopped. Two lavender orbs grasped his; they were frightening. He shrunk back against them-he kept silent instead. The wolf snorted in a sort of triumph before leaving. Tesla, on the other hand, could not move an inch for fear of his life. There was no doubt about it: that had been an alpha wolf.

                                                                                *******************

 “Hey Tesla, how’d the night shift go? You got some balls.” Ichigo murmured as he chewed on one of the meat rich bones.

“Yeah Tesla, it’s unlike you to volunteer for something like this. Something wrong?” Izuru questioned, also eating a chunk of meat.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to see what it would be like.” He stated. He grabbed a hind leg and tore into it. This undying hunger would be the end of him for sure.

The three finished up eating in a matter of minutes, Tesla eating the majority.

“Thank you guys, but you didn’t have to.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh shut up, you hardly ever eat because that Grimmjow is constantly making you do unnecessary tasks for him.” The pale blonde wolf muttered.

“Whoa, what’s up with you today? You seem a bit hostile.” The orange one slapped a hand on his back.

“I just can’t get the idea of him leaving the pack out of my head! You can’t Tesla, you’ll get killed out there.”

Said person sighed, “Don’t worry; I’m not planning on going. I know I’ll never make it anyway.” He dragged himself back toward their lodging, to take care of the pups, again. Inwardly he sighed. At least that damn blue canine wasn’t around.

“Tesla! Over here at once!”

Whoops, too soon of a thought to think, especially in the late morning. He trotted to the area. And of course, there he was, with a stupid cocky grin on his face.

“Anything to report from last night?”

Ugh. His breath was rancid. How disgusting.

“Actually yes, while I was overlooking the pond what I believe to be an alpha was on the other side.” He said, tilting his head toward the left just to avoid receiving the full scent of his breath.

“I’d better bring this to Starrk’s attention. Now get back to your job.” He ordered as he ran to find the pack leader.

He lipped the same words in a mocking manner. Almost to the entrance of the cove, a commotion was created moments after. Starrk, Grimmjow, and a few other nobles gathered outside; he paid no attention to them. It was not his problem. He was but an informer.

He casually strolled back to the cave, where he’d go with the rest of the omega to take care of the pups.

“Yo, what’s going on out there? People are going crazy.” Yylfordt said as he approached the group.

“Last night there was an alpha near our territory-very close actually, maybe about twenty yards.” He explained, gesticulating with his arms. “I just informed them about it.”

“A large search will be underway, no doubt. Guess we can kind of relax a little since all the higher ups will be busy anyway.” Ichigo pointed out, a grin on his face.”

The others nodded in agreement.

 **  
_A few hours later…_   
**

Tesla dipped his hands into the water and scrubbed his face with the small pool he collected. He was back at the same pond where he had laid witness to the opposing alpha who was causing such a commotion. It had been a while since the higher ranking wolves had left; surprisingly, they hadn’t returned from their hunt.

He leaned against the tree, causing a soft ‘thud’. Again, he was on the edge of the territory, his chance as ripe as ever. He could escape from this, especially since they were gone and there was a body of water in front of him so that his scent would be covered as well. Should he go through with it? It’s what he’s been wanting for quite some time…

But what of his friends? They’d surely view him much differently than they did now, but would they? His companions would still see the Tesla they know and love, of course. He did not want to abandon them; he wished they’d come with him, alas, they were more cowardly than he.

* _Grrrr*_

He clutched his stomach.

He had been forced to skip out on dinner, due to the lack of meat. Yylfordt had snuck a piece for each of them-unfortunately the blonde dislike partaking in foods that were ‘taken’ lest he take the beatings for a crime he did not commit. He lolled his head to the right, feeling the fatigue taking over his body. One could only take such treatment for so long. He gripped the grass around him. He was going to regret this; he knew it already, but hey. It would be worth it in the end, wouldn’t it?

The omega threw his body into the pond. He felt his quicken. He was actually doing it! Leaving the wretched group of bias, unfair leaders- a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders as he propelled himself forward in the water. He paddled as hard and fast as his limbs could carry across the rather long body of water. After two more final thrusts in the water, he made it on land.

Tesla threw himself onto the stretch of land, welcoming the feel of ground under his slicked skin as he wormed his way on the grass. Tesla rolled over on his back, his lungs (over-exaggerating to say the least) heaving for air. Never had he been required (much less _wanting_ ) to swim such a distance in his lifetime but it was worth it in the end. A grin spread across his face.

* _Grr*_

He clutched at his growling stomach. This was the only problem now. Food.

Tesla propped himself onto his hands and legs, closed his eyes and allowed for himself to revert to his wolf-form (removing the articles of clothing he had on first of course). The color left his vision, leaving him only with black-and-white to scan the area for any remnants of meat or an ill doe. He sniffed a few trees, bushes and the ground ahead of him but nothing was present yet. He gave in only minutes after beginning his search.

Once back in his humanoid form he nestled in a patch of rather soft grass.  It would only make sense that there would be no sustenance at night; wolves were one the few nocturnal animals awake at night. Tesla stared at the sky in frustration wishing that this small problem could be fixed by a wild deer being injured or snagged in a humans trap, hoping to come across it for food.

… One could only wish.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain accumulating. Imagination drifted him off into a land with mounds of fresh meat everywhere- easy to find- in fact, everything was made of meat! He glided towards the river of gushing blood and dove in, swimming in the liquid he caught a few “meat fishes” in his mouth swallowing them one-by-one. Soon, the empty stomach was filled with food, near bursting point.

The omega awoke with a start. The scent of the meat was still lingering in the air. He froze. There was something that had killed another animal near him. In fact, by how strong the scent was, it was _very_ close.

He quickly became a wolf and began (frantically) searching for the source of the food. As he suspected, it was only a few clicks away from his location. It was a haven of it. There was a fresh pile left unattended barely hidden between two thick bushes. His mouth watered and without much thought he dove right into the mound. Tesla lost count of how many times he stopped, burped, and resumed. After he was completely full, he curled up into a ball, content with the finding.

                                                                                *******************

Coming back to find another animal eating his meat- why wouldn’t his initial reaction be anger? Nnoitra felt his teeth bare and his muzzle pulling back in anger. Just for a moment he left to relieve himself and yet here this guy was, thinking he could steal anyone’s food.  Nnoitra returned when the wolf had finished eating “his share” of meat and had curled up into a ball next to the remaining pile. He hopped next to the sleeping canine and immediately yanked it (by the excess skin) up off the ground.

It yelped in shock and surprise by the intrusion; it also reverted back to its human state (probably a fight or flight response). _His_ (upon seeing the genitals) ears flattened against his skull, his head popped down, and his tail tucked between his legs. _An omega, eh?_ He thought. Nnoitra was actually impressed that this one could determine his status in a matter of minutes.

Nnoitra felt the previous anger he felt numb a little upon closer speculation of the wolf however. He had a rather slender body, with slight, feminine curves; his dirty blond hair curving around his face which gave more emphasis to his brown, seemingly lustful eyes; and a whimper that Nnoitra wanted to take and mold into screams of his name. His scent was rather attractive too.

This male, omega wolf was extremely attractive. But nonetheless, he was still angry.

“You’re the one who ate my meat, right?” Nnoitra questioned abruptly.

A nod.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to touch what ain’t yours?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was your meat! I was just hungry and I haven’t eaten for days. It’s no excuse I suppose but please don’t hesitate to punish me.” Tesla explained, staring up at Nnoitra with a pleading expression.

The alpha rubbed his chin with thought. “There was about fifty pounds of meat there, you ate twenty, what do you think I should do?” He roughly yanked the younger against his own body, throwing an arm around the terrified wolf’s waist. “Should I use your body for compensation? You have a really nice, lewd body that’s giving me a rager.” He let him go and proceeded to pace around. “Or, some other method… let’s see…” He paused another moment to think. “Tell you what-” He whirled around to give the younger a verdict.

“How about you become my personal _servant_ ‘til you manage to hunt enough meat back for me?” Nnoitra let the proposition sink in. “And once you’ve done that, you can leave with your freedom.”

Much relief became evident within the eyes of the younger wolf, and he nodded in agreement.

“Name’s Nnoitra by the way.” He added before taking to the ground for sleep. “Sleep wherever you want, just so long than I can see you.

“I’m Tesla.”

Damn, he had to speak up with that sexy little voice JUST when Nnoitra was about to sleep, huh?


	3. Daydreamers

Nnoitra, in a few words, would be described as an obscene wolf, which seemed to be amused by Tesla’s reaction (he only flattened his ears more, as well as tucking his tail further between his legs). He was a rather tall wolf, had a thin, pale, lanky body; he had sleek black hair that ran down just past his shoulders, and a black tail that was held high as well as ears that were never flattened; his eyes were slanted and were a shade of lavender. It was humiliating to say the least, and he was petrified to disobey him in fear of what he’d to him.

The night was less than peaceful- the entire time Tesla was thinking about what he was going to do come morning. Defiance bubbled up in him to run away from him towards dawn, and he was very near doing it. What was with him staying with this wolf? They only met not 24 hours ago and yet here he was, obeying him as if that Nnoitra were his master. He would not subject to that, especially when he recently broke free from his pack.

Tesla sat up from the mound of dirt he lay upon, and glanced towards the spot where the alpha male was sleeping. He still was, and snored soundly in what appeared to be a deep slumber. This was only interpreted by sound. He could not make out the facial expressions of his captor. Tesla assumed that he was indeed sleeping. He silently removed the baggy shorts he wore. Sometimes he thought about why the wolves wore clothes. They took them off more than they wore them- maybe it was to retain that bit of human knowledge and appearance they had. And the wolves only ever wore pants of sorts (mainly shorts). Taking a deep breath, Tesla closed his eyes and felt himself grow shorter as well as his appendages, until the “transformation (if you will)” was complete. He opened his eyes and glanced around the area; there was a rather thick mist; he strained his ears for the snoring.

The alpha was sound asleep.

The omega carefully stepped over the dirt mound, and over dried leaves (as to not make any noise that would ultimately wake the sleeping wolf). After he was a decent distance away from him, Tesla broke out into an all out sprint as far as he could from the area. He didn’t stop for a minute, and whizzed past trees, bushes, snow crunching under his paws with every bound.  He finally stopped at a small frozen pond, heaving as he struggled to maintain his ragged breaths. Tesla’s paws ached, and his legs felt stiff.

 _‘At least I got away from there.’_ He thought, satisfaction overwhelming his being as it would when he’d have a delicious meal of sorts. And yet, although he had escaped, he felt a twinge of guilt as well.

As an omega, he was to follow the orders of an alpha, no matter what pack. He snarled at himself, but he knew he had to go back, no matter how tired. He started out in a trot at his own pace; already he was passing certain objects he remembered whizzing by. Tesla continued along until he heard the sound of snow being softly crunched under what sounded to be hooves. He froze instantly, and waited for the sounds again. His ears pricked up when he picked the sound up once more, but they sounded farther away this time. Swiftly (and silently) he trailed loosely behind what he thought to be a wild doe or buck, making sure he kept in ear shot. (He also wanted to get closer to Nnoitra so he could at least return with the excuse of hunting for meat). When he felt he was close enough to the (hopefully) still sleeping alpha, he decided it was time to act. He carefully crept toward the animal that had (most likely) stopped to feed some more. And to his surprise, it was a rather young doe with its mother.

The white-spotted, tan colored young one stayed close to its mother’s side, and blended in rather well with the brown of trees as well as the brown of earth standing out from the layer of snow. He wasn’t close enough to attack the young one though, and needed to get much closer in order for a clean kill. But it seemed he didn’t have to worry about waiting, because the small youngling began moving to where he was hiding (conveniently behind a bush with vegetation growing around it. Tesla stayed absolutely still… It got so close that he could see the brown of its eyes, and the wrinkles it still had on its head. Tesla inched his way toward it, feeling his stance ready for attack.

He lunged forward and it was an instant grab. He had the youngling’s neck trapped in his jaw, clamping as hard as he could down on it, suffocating the life from it. The mother could only call out to her fallen baby as she watched it die before her very eyes. The youngling cried out too, as long as it could before death seized its soul. Satisfied with the kill, Tesla dragged the body of the dead fawn with him, away from its crying mother. Much blood still pooled into his mouth from the inflicted (fatal) wound, and as Tesla continued gulping it down in order to keep moving without stopping, he could feel himself grow heavy with hunger. He had been up since early morning, and it was well into the afternoon by this hour, and had yet to eat anything. (Although he would have expected to be full from last night’s “feast”).

 _‘Must have burned it all off from running this morning, che.’_ He thought, irritated for doing something as idiotic as that. Well if it wasn’t for his damn conscience then he’d not be feeling that small twinge of guilt that had reared its ugly head. Tesla dropped the lifeless body of the fawn for a moment to rest and promptly lay down on his side, catching his breath once more. Shit, never back in the pack had he _ever_ done so much physical exercise, and it was exhausting! Sure he had wanted to move up in the ranks, but he didn’t realize that catching something as small as a fawn would cause him to be this tired out! Maybe he underestimated all those higher-ups; at least they knew how to do their job right. As for Tesla… he relied purely on instinct at that moment and it felt as if he knew what he was doing (probably because of his instinct… and that was really the second time he caught something on his own, the first ended rather horribly).

The omega picked himself up off the ground, grabbed the fawn by its neck, and continued travelling back toward Nnoitra.

                                                                                *******************

Nnoitra dipped his hands into the cool lake, and rubbed his face with the water, scrubbing himself of any unnecessary grime on his face. He swished his tail back and forth, and eventually allowed for it to curl around his knees (he was kneeling in front of the still water). He noticed how the black of it gleamed in the sunlight; he was half expecting for that little omega to run away in the morning, and kind of figured that he wouldn’t stay. The majority he was feeling at the moment was annoyance, and anger, eh, but what was there to expect? He pulled at the loose red-flannel he was wearing; it felt hot, but then again the shirt _was_ pretty thick to begin with.

Leaves and twigs cracked behind him; his ears twitched and his body immediately became alert. He snarled out, but as he turned his body around, his snarl became lost as he saw what it was making the noise. It was that dark-blondish wolf, carrying the carcass of a dead fawn. He closed the distance and dropped it in front of Nnoitra, who could only stare in confusion. Tesla shuffled back some before sprinting into the lake, and came back up phased as a human. The blood staining his mouth and chest was washed off, as well as the dirt that had collected on the rest of his body.

Nnoitra stared back at the fawn; it wasn’t _huge_ (it was obviously still young) but seemed enough to suffice for the time being. He surprised by this of course but right now, with the meat presented in front of him, why that’s all he cared about. He dove right into it. He ripped chunks of meat off, snapped bones from tendons/ligaments to get as much meat as possible. He ate a great deal of it, but not all of it.

“Oi, have you eaten?” He called to Tesla, who was swimming around a bit in the lake.

“Not really…” He replied, paddling over to the edge of the water. The alpha tossed the remaining flanks of the carcass in front of him.

“I don’t want you to die over, and how about we talk about this morning’s incident, ey?” He leered, noticing how Tesla’s expression changed from mildly cheerful to dread.

Once out of the water, Tesla barely touched his food as he waited for him to speak, but Nnoitra enjoyed messing with people like this. A long, overbearing silence that went on for what seemed to be forever, and when he finally spoke, the fear would be evident in the (guilty) person’s face. He usually did this when hunting, however, only with coyotes and other wolves though (the ones that could actually speak with him). Deer, however, well, they would just get scared shitless if they saw a wolf coming near them, or if trapped.

He shrugged, and finally decided the silence had been long enough.

“Why’d you run away, Tesla?” He questioned calmly, trying to contain the rage of a thousand suns within him (for the moment). The omega squirmed around, trying to come up with a proper excuse for his wrongdoing.

“To be honest, I just left my pack, and to be ‘serving’ under someone else-I hate it- I just want to be free.” He murmured, shooting a lustful look towards the lake right next to the two. He wanted to get the hell out of this situation; away from Nnoitra- it was evident. Oh, but he wouldn’t let such a useful, sexy little wolf get away so quickly, or easily as a matter of fact. Not yet at least.

“You know, normally I’d tear out a throat right now, ‘cause I’m so angry that it could fuel the devil’s fiery hell for an eternity, but…” he tackled the omega, slamming his back onto the snow covered ground, pinning him so that attempts to escape were useless, and much fear was within those brown eyes, “I won’t do anything to you. But this means I got to put a leash on you so that you won’t run away anymore. And I ain’t kidding. I know someone who’ll help with that.” He let go of the shaken wolf, and went back to sitting at the edge of the waterbed.

“B-but why? Shouldn’t you tear up my throat?” He heard Tesla asked. Nnoitra huffed in annoyance.

“I would’ve- _if_ you hadn’t actually come back with meat, and after all, you _did_ come back even though you could have run away. Hell, I wouldn’t really have cared enough to go look for you.” The alpha explained. He turned abruptly to face Tesla. “Why exactly _did_ you return?”

The omega shot a look of discomfort, “I don’t really know myself, my conscience I guess… I would have felt rather _guilty_ leaving.”

Nnoitra barked out in laughter, “Now _that’s_ a riot.” In actuality, it was rather odd that someone even stayed with him for such a reason, let alone _guilty_. He snorted at the thought of it. He heard rustling from behind, and saw him getting cozy for sleep. As Nnoitra stared on, he noticed many expressions come into play, as if he were debating about something in his mind.

“Nnoitra, why’d you decide to become a lone wolf?”

A long pause ensued.

“I’ll tell you soon enough, when I get back to trusting you a little more.”

 


	4. No Time for Regret

**  
_One Month Later…_   
**

“Look- we have no idea where he is, but does it really matter? He was _just_ of omega ranking and it’s not such a bad thing, actually.” Grimmjow pointed out. He could feel his ears flatten just a little against his blue-hair, knowing that the suggestion the alpha was a rather… stupid one to make.

“You know I hate having to find replacements for our caretakers, and Tesla has been with us since he was a pup- he’s family here.” Starrk stated calmly. However, this caused the blue-haired wolf to bark out at him in a burst of rage.

“But he’s fucking useless! And he annoys the hell out of me! Just let him rot out there; the bastard doesn’t deserve to live.”

“Grimmjow, you forget who you are speaking to, so I suggest you shut up before I have it so you have no more use of your tongue.” Starrk hissed his chest rumbling in a low growl as he spoke.

The beta wolf looked away and could feel his body shrink under the stare of his leader.

“Now, I want you and you alone to go out in the woods to find our missing wolf. It’s been long enough just sitting around doing nothing, don’t you think? Now then, let me know if you find any trace of him, and if you do find him, don’t hurt him, _be nice_ the first meeting and if he doesn’t want to come, then you can use force. _”_ He explained.

Grimmjow bowed on his way out of the cave; humph. Just what he needed; he had to waste his time to find that fucking runt who was probably dead somewhere. If he wasn’t, well then, he just needed a tough lesson now, didn’t he?

                                                                                *******************

The only sound throughout their searching was the soft thud of their paws hitting snow. Nnoitra wanted Tesla to go hunting with him so that they could catch a decent-sized elk or deer. At first he didn’t mind because he thought it would count for the 20 more pounds of meat he owed, but was struck with grief when he was told (with such annoyance) “ _What are you, stupid? This don’t count ‘cause I’m hunting with you, you got to hunt it on your own on your own time.”_ And even if he wanted to hunt for meat on his own he couldn’t because Nnoitra would tag along on every hunt! It was annoying because a (huge) part of Tesla still wanted to be free and independent! But a small, a very small part of him liked being around the alpha, because, well, even though he was stuck here by force (and afraid of the consequences), he enjoyed not being alone.

Nonetheless, he had inwardly shed tears about the whole thing, but at least with Nnoitra hunting with him, they’d get more meat than if Tesla was alone. The black wolf stopped, and crouched low; he motioned for Tesla to do the same. In front of them was a round, open clearing with a rather large heard of elk grazing in the center of it (it appeared that the snow in this area melted some, making it a “hot-stop” for food). There were all kinds: fawns, bucks, does, adolescents, and even a few old weak ones. Those were the ones that they were going after, the old ones- Just as any other animal they old were more commonly to be found ill, making it less of a hassle to catch.

They waited patiently behind the bush examining the herd as they tried picking out which was the weakest one. Then, they saw him; he was an old, grey buck with large horns protruding from the top of his head. His left eye was a milky color, indicating he could no longer see through it. He grazed farther out than the rest of the herd and seemed to be the one who kept watch for the rest of them. Usually Nnoitra wasn’t dumb enough to go after the eldest one (they were the ones with the most experience and knew how to deal with wolves) but this one had also had a limp in one of its legs. He watched how it attempted to walk on only three of the four the majority it moved around. He didn’t know how it took to running though.

Tesla shifted around as he continued to wait for Nnoitra’s cue for _something._ The sheen black wolf only stared on intensely at his target, contemplating how to approach his target. He then let out a lowly growl that seemed to say “watch how it’s done” (although Tesla was sure he’d have to help in some way); obeying the higher-up, he stayed behind the bush as he slowly crept out of the hiding spot, but taking caution to not be seen (Nnoitra would stop at another sort of vegetation, wait until the deer/elk turned their attention elsewhere and continued along). After what seemed like an hour, Tesla noticed the alpha was close enough to the old buck to inflict some damage on it. He thought that he’d go straight for its neck, but it was at least three feet taller than the (estimated) 4ft. black wolf. A blur whizzed passed between the legs of the buck, and it was down! The rest of the herd began to freak and run away in fear; he heard a snarl that seemed to be directed towards him. _Guess that’s my cue._ The omega sprinted toward the body of the struggling buck (Nnoitra had its throat in his jaw, clamping down with all his force) and assisted in cutting off its air supply (rather long neck so it made it easier for him to help out). It died no more than five minutes later.

The alpha dug in right then and there, but Tesla scurried back around the bush to phase back into a human (slipping on the clothing he had… a pair of knee-length shorts) before going back to wait for his turn to eat. He watched Nnoitra as he ate, taking in every detail he could of the black wolf; now that he examined him on a closer scale, he noticed that he wasn’t completely black. The upper half of his body was in a dark sheen coat, but as you went lower (from his neck) his fur browned a little; the brown areas were under his belly and that dip to it. Tesla giggled (inwardly) when he also saw snow powdered all over the alpha’s body. After a few more minutes, Nnoitra stepped back from the carcass, signaling he finished eating.

Tesla hopped over to the gaping hole in the fallen buck. For some reason, he preferred eating as a human and it was probably because it was less messy than eating as a wolf (blood would get stuck and dried in his fur and his fur was a white, tan, grey color). Nnoitra sat off in the distance, his dark back facing him; the omega was a bit surprised that he wasn’t over here teasing him especially since he was on his humanoid form. Now that he thought about it, Tesla realized that although Nnoitra called him “sexy” from time to time, and made it clear that he was a pervert, he didn’t really make passes at him. It didn’t bother him, but from what he could see, he was a _lewd_ wolf (especially because the first time they met he pressed their bodies against each other). Tesla shook his head and felt his face flush; it was as if he _wanted_ Nnoitra to do something of the sort. He finished eating and after a moment of indecisive behavior, he chose to go and talk to the alpha (who was still a wolf).

“Hey Nnoitra…” He greeted plopping down next to him. He was given a snort of acknowledgment. “I wanted to ask you how you managed to take down that deer; it was pretty amazing because in just a split second he was down.”

                                                                                *******************

This was very strange and all new to Nnoitra, having someone be here with him, hanging out with him (even though Tesla was here by force), and trying to have a conversation with him (it shouldn’t since its been a month or so since they met). It was all so strange because for the majority of the time he was a “lone wolf” he had been “lone”, and with someone here with him… he was still getting used to the idea. And another thing that (somewhat) bothered him was that he hadn’t made a single, sexual pass at the omega other than remarks. Usually (and this was rare) if a female was with he’d have no trouble doing “stuff” to her. It wasn’t as if males were any different (he’s had a fair share of both sexes) but now that he thought of it, he hadn’t really done much to Tesla. He glanced toward the blonde wolf; his ears were flattened against his skull (not so much, just enough to indicate that he saw himself as a lesser than the alpha) and his tail was curled around his left inner thigh; it hung loosely with tufts of the white-grayish fur parted in different directions. That reminded him- he was still a wolf.  Nnoitra trotted behind a bush and came back out, in humanoid form, wearing tight, thigh long shorts. He had to go pay a visit to her soon… These clothes were becoming a real bother. The alpha sat back down next to the omega and responded to his question.

“It had a limp, so as fast and hard as I could I bit and pulled on the leg that was hurt to get it down. We did the rest. And it was nothing, you should’ve seen when I took down a buffalo…” so he went on telling different stories about times he killed animals twice the size of him. Tesla just sat there and listened, looking like he was genuinely enjoying himself, which made Nnoitra feel… nice about himself.

“That’s so unreal, that any wolf could take town huge animals. I wish I could do that but I’ve hardly ever hunted up until now, I guess it’s ‘cause I’m being forced.” The omega chuckled. “But I have to say, this isn’t so bad. Back in the pack I was stuck with taking care of pups and hardly ever got to go outside of our cave and even though you’re not the nicest guy out there, you’re a lot better than this other guy back there.” He stated, looking away from him for a moment. The alpha blinked, but accepted the compliment he received and instead of the grin he always had plastered on his face he smiled. But of course, he wasn’t the mushy type so he tackled Tesla down.

“Are you trying to get me to ‘defile’ you Tesla?” He purred in the latter’s ear.

“W-what? No! I just wanted to say something er- I don’t know! Don’t take away my virginity!” The omega begged, trembling under the alpha’s stare. The latter broke out in laughter; his tail wagged furiously and his ears went floppy because he was laughing so much (he even fell over, clutching his sides). After he calmed down some he whistled out in amusement, “You’re so fun to tease Tesla, don’t worry, I’ll see how long I can keep myself from you.” The omega picked himself up off the ground, shaking himself of the snow before asking:

“A-anyway, where did you say you want to go? Something about a leash, I can’t remember.” Oh. He completely forgot about that (such a terrible memory) but now that he was reminded… what a perfect excuse to go and pay a visit to her.

“Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me about that Tesla, it’ll take awhile to get there though.” Nnoitra grinned, hopping to his feet. It was going to take awhile all right; _wish she would move somewhere closer to the woods._ He huffed in his head. He remembered something about a month ago saying the same thing but he kept putting off because he was too lazy too and find her. She was _such_ a pain in the ass too, well she _could_ be (most of the time however, she was). “Just follow me, and pick up your pace when I tell you to get it?” He instructed (with a harsh tone). The omega seemed to shrink back against his words but nodded nonetheless.

                                                                                *******************

What a pain in the ass this was for Grimmjow; not only did he have to go _alone_ on the search for Tesla, but he had to hunt for his own food. It wasn’t that he couldn’t it was just a lot harder to bring down larger animals so for the time being he had to hunt smaller, less filling creatures such as rabbits or even a fawn (if he could succeed with that). But he really had to focus on finding Tesla so he could go back and be lazy; He had taken his time when he set out for the omega had only gone as far as a pond, which was where his scent stopped. The tree in front of it was faint with his smell but Grimmjow became puzzled when he couldn’t trace the rest of it. The blue wolf trotted to the edge of the pond and examined the area beyond the body of water; it was a large pond and it stretched across the forest, separating him from the other side. One could call it a creek, but the water was never “running” and stayed “still”. It was a convenient resource.

The wolf looked back up towards the other side. There was only one way to get across the body of water. He backed up until his tail touched the tree and then sprinted into the water; his body chilled up and down but he ignored it, concentrating on making it the other side- the quicker, the better. Grimmjow hopped onto the dry land (sort of, there were blotches of snow) and shook off the water from his fur, sending droplets off in every which way direction. He sniffed the ground and picked up the rogue wolf’s scent immediately, although it wasn’t too strong, it was enough to know he was still alive, somewhere. The blue wolf snorted. This would be so much easier if he was just dead.

                                                                                *******************

Tesla sighed because this “trip” was already tiring him out. He and Nnoitra had been moving along nonstop for hours now, and they were still in the ever thick forest. The alpha said that the place they were going to was in a wide clearing with a house? He didn’t know what a “house” was, nope; to him it sounded like some weird animal that would tear at their throats or something and he held his questions back, knowing he’d annoy Nnoitra with his “lack” of knowledge. Tesla had taken to being a wolf and held the single article of clothing in his mouth as he trotted just behind the alpha canine.

For a month they had stuck together, doing almost everything together; it included hunting, eating, sleeping, and even playing around with one another. When they’d sit down and rest, or just as they were going to drift off into sleep they’d start talking about random topics; the few he remembered consisted of his own past and a small, insignificant section of Nnoitra’s. He thought back on the conversation about the omega’s friends, the one’s whom he left behind, the one that turned into something a bit unexpected:

 _“So, did you have any buddies back in that old group of yours?” Nnoitra questioned as he picked at the snow, tossing it here and there. He gathered a pinch between his fingers and lapped it up with his tongue. Tesla did the same before responding._

 _“I did actually, and they were great guys. I didn’t want to leave because I would have been abandoning them but I ended up doing so anyways. I wonder how they’re doing.” The omega sighed, turning over onto his belly to see Nnoitra eating more snow (it was a way to ‘drink’ water without having to go to the river). His mind drifted off to his friends, he truly did wonder how they were holding up since his leaving. Suddenly, he was pelted in the face with snow, “It bothers me to see you get yourself down, and it was your choice. You wanted to be on your own, don’t regret it.” Nnoitra pointed out, eating even more snow._

 _Tesla blinked, “… Technically I’m not alone because you won’t let me hunt the rest of the meat I owe you, so I’m stuck with you…”_

 _“That a bad thing?” The alpha questioned lowly, his head no longer held up, and for a moment, just a moment, Tesla could see an expression that looked awkward to see someone such as Nnoitra have:_

 _scared. He seemed afraid of something, but before the omega could ask anything of it, a glob of snow was thrown into his face and a small snowball fight ensued._

That had been (more or less) two weeks ago, and since then they’ve had more conversations but none had come to reveal that “frightened” expression that was shown that day.

Tesla whined softly to inform his ‘master’ (although by now it seemed that they were more of the ‘friend’ genre) that he was tired, “Quit complaining, we only got another- actually, we’re here!” Nnoitra exclaimed running ahead. With what little strength he had left the omega sprinted forward to catch up. There were still many a trees to go through and he could barely keep up with the alpha. Then, at one point, he lost sight of the flanks that were just in front of him . So much for being "here". Tesla hopped in every which way, searching for his companion of one month.

"Hey Tesla hurry up!" Came a shout, and he followed the sound of that voice he'd gotten used to the past thirty days.

When he thought he had finally managed to get out of the thick clump of trees, he was met with the sight of another patch of them just feet from his entering. Tesla looked up to see a rather large hill with a strange object sitting atop it; before he could enter the rest of the trees to get to Nnoitra, however, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and glanced down to see metallic object just visible through his tanned tufts of fur. He lost his balance and collapsed on his side; whatever he was just hit with made his head spin but before he passed out, he murmured one last thing.

“…Nnoit…tra.”

And he was gone.


	5. Never Really Mine

“…”

Nnoitra was speechless. He skidded to a halt when he heard Tesla murmur something; he wished he didn’t hear it, he wished he didn’t, but his ears wouldn’t (couldn’t) betray him. He heard what was said:

His name.

The very last thing that was uttered with that voice was his name, _his_ name. Why? If the situation wasn’t one as this, then he probably would have made asexual remark of sorts, but instead… He tightened his jaw.

He _wasn’t_ about to leave him here.

Nnoitra scurried to the fallen wolf, which had collapsed on his side; he kneeled down next to the sleeping wolf and then he placed a large hand on the top of the tan head and slowly ran his hand through the fur, feeling his warmth, his heartbeat, his breathing, and the softness of said fur. He used his left index finger and thumb to pinch the dart between the two fingers and plucked out the metallic object; He chucked it into a few bushes not far off. The usual stern expression melted away from his features and he could feel that a sort of forlorn one replaced it. Tesla would be okay, no doubt, because it was only a dart humans used to make animals fall into a deep sleep for awhile until the drug wore off, and depending on how much was injected…

A small whimper escaped him.

“AHAHAHAHA!!! PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN’T WHAT I THINK IT IS!!!”

Nnoitra hopped in front of Tesla’s body, defensive, but immediately dropped his guard when he saw who was cackling in the distance. Passed the meadow of green blotched with patches of unwanted snow and through a thickening of trees, atop a hill that oversaw the area of forest he was in; he spotted a glint of green-blue hair. She screamed as loud as anyone he knew; he could swear that birds flew from their nests, startled by that high-pitched voice. She began calling out his name, and he could hear her crystal clear (with him and his sensitive hearing) but he chose to ignore her and instead started to try and pick up the omega to take his body from the opening they were in. He was pretty heavy but he was able to carry the limp body in both arms behind one of the bushes tattered with snow. He placed him down gently.

“Hey why are you being such a prick?” A light female voice questioned.

“When aren’t I?” He retorted and whipped around to see none other than Nelliel Tu Oderschvank standing with a grin on her face, as well as a rifle clutched in her left hand with the barrel resting casually on her shoulders. For a huntress she was rather clean with herself and her kills- she made sure to not get any blood on her or her clothes. Nnoitra-in the past- had noticed that she usually wore tight clothing that really emphasized the attractive body she possessed; he usually would have been attracted her, turn into a wolf, and repeatedly try to hump her…. However, that was one thing he noticed.

He was not (by any means) aroused, which hadn’t happened before.

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t _not_ attracted to her, but had had boners because of her in the past, now, nothing. Not even a wiggle.

“You’re right, when aren’t you. So you going to give me my dinner or what?” She questioned as she rolled her eyes, stretching out her hand, palm face up.

“Yeah right, he’s mine and I’m not about to give him to you. ‘Sides, we came here to replenish a bit, we need some clothes.”Nnoitra growled lowly. He flicked his eyes to the tan wolf, still unconscious. The woman caught her breath in a small gasp and slapped a hand over her mouth and started shaking her head, in a sort of “disbelief”.

“What?” The alpha snorted. After a few more moments of collecting her thoughts she unclasped her hand from her mouth, smoothed back her hair, and inhaled a deep breath of air.

“You… you’re protective of him and are (obviously) seething with rage because I shot him with a dart and don’t want me touching him. On top of it, I saw the way you looked when you were petting him earlier. Why didn’t I hear of this?” Nelliel explained; she pointed the butt of the rifle towards Tesla. Nnoitra blinked.

“What are you talking about?”

She sighed, he never was the clever kind, “Never mind, it looks like you haven’t even realized it. Pick up your wolf friend over there and let’s take him to the cottage.” She tossed the rifle up into the air and grasped it accurately just below the trigger and slung it back on her shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Nnoitra questioned again as he carefully picked up the omega; damn, he had gotten a lot heavier. He tried flinging him over his shoulder but he almost flew off out of his grasp so instead he cradled him in his arms; Tesla’s head fell limp to the side, dangling off, is tongue flapping all over the place. Nel turned around with a serious expression plastered onto her usually cheery face.

“You’re a dumbass and for that you have to figure it out yourself.” She stated and then began the trek back to her home. The black wolf bit back a remark, choosing to accept the kindness she was showing him, and followed closely behind her, but it was difficult especially when he had to carry a rather heavy canine in his arms. He wondered how he ever became acquainted with her. Nnoitra pondered on that for awhile; he stepped over a few rocks and on a few leaves, his eyes boring into Nel’s back, trying to recall how they met. They reached the top of the hill moments later, and once his eyes met with the sight of the familiar structure he remembered. It was on a too hot day and he hadn’t had a decent meal for quite some time. He nearly fainted of the fatigue, and then she came along. She cooed to him but of course because she was human he only growled. He fainted; she took him in, saw that he could be in human form and talk.

After that he would visit occasionally because she said he could (or something of the sort); she was pretty much the only one who understood him (but they didn’t always get along too well, a lot of arguing), that is, until Tesla showed up. Nnoitra placed the sleeping body of the omega onto that thing human’s call a “bed”; Nel huffed.

“That’s that, now let’s say we catch up and leave him to sleep.” The alpha, however, had no intention of leaving that room. He let out a low growl when she attempted to tug him out of there; she let out another sigh of disbelief.

“Jesus Christ you have it bad! Fine, I’ll let you stay with him, but I still want some time to catch up.” She snapped, tossed her turquoise colored hair over her shoulder, and left the room. The alpha sat down onto the floor next to the iron framed bed, leaned his back against the wall, and crossed his arms. What the hell did she mean by “have it bad”? He hadn’t thought about it since they were down the hill. What did she mean? Find what out by himself? Sure he had softened up [a lot] to Tesla, and they were close friends but it didn’t go beyond that. He’d worry just a smidge when they went hunting together because he didn’t want him dying or anything. He was sure he had thought these things through and that he just had no clue as to why he hardly make sexual passes at Tesla. Well, maybe a couple of times but…

What a headache emotions were. He couldn’t even figure something about himself that Nel could in minutes.

                                                                                *******************

As Tesla was sleeping, he had a dream. It was a rather… strange one at that. He was sitting alone under a tree, the sky dark and dotted with stars, a body of water in front of him. A familiar sense of loneliness washed over him; he felt lost and confused as well. For some reason, he had begun to cry, the tears feeling real as they streamed down his cheeks. Then, he was punched, and even more familiar voice said, “ _Stop crying already! I’m here, so don’t think you’re alone!”_  In the dream, he looked up to see Nnoitra with a pissed off expression on his face. That made him stop almost instantly and he, laughed? He hopped up from the ground and cascaded into the lanky body, hugging and being hugged.

He opened his brown eyes and looked around. He wasn’t outside; he was inside a weird place, on a peculiar, soft ‘thing’. When he attempted to sit up (probably turned humanoid again during the time he was out), he fell backwards back onto his back. His mind was still spinning and his body was heavy.

“Finally you’re awake.” Nnoitra’s resonated throughout the (what seemed to be) room, and Tesla nearly jumped across the other side of the room, however, he landed atop the wolf who “oofed” at the sudden contact.

“Fuck Tesla! The hell’s your problem?”

“You scared me… I’m sorry.” He quickly scrambled off the alpha (tried to) but he could barely even sit up and fell back on top of his body. 

“Em, well I guess that drug is still in your body, so um, I –er , you can stay here for now.” The alpha seemed to stutter. It was only after that had been stated that the omega realized that his bare body was pressed up against Nnoitra’s half-naked one.

“Ah, but I don’t have anything on, it’s kind of, well, please don’t touch me…” Tesla murmured, his cheeks becoming flush from embarrassment. He closed his eyes with his head resting on the pale chest. An arm draped over his back, and another grabbed a material from the bed and draped it over their bodies. His tail stuck out from the side of the blanket, and he could feel something move it around; he open his eyes and saw the black tail curl around his (as much as it could). Tesla didn’t pull his away; he allowed his own to curl around the black one. He could feel his heart beat become erratic and his body became heated; surely these changes would not go unnoticed. His embarrassment got the better of him, and he attempted to get out of that by gently pushing himself off the alpha, but the arm draped around his back tightened.

“Can’t we stay like this a little longer? Just a little longer...” Nnoitra murmured, his voice sounding unusually gentle and soothing. Knowing he couldn’t refuse an alpha, the omega relaxed himself back onto the body of his ‘master’; closing his eyes once more, he prayed that his heartbeat wouldn’t be felt or heard.

The time he spent asleep was much more relaxing and altogether better. But, such circumstances… he knew he had begun feeling _something_ towards Nnoitra but he denied his emotions, even now that this was happening, because he knew someone as amazing, strong, and just flat out impressive, would never be with an omega. He’d go off someday and find a female, one worthy of his affection, his protection and care. For now, though, he was willing to get what he could take, even if it meant nothing at all.

The second time he was awakened was by the shrill scream of a high-pitched woman’s voice. Startled, he looked around in search of the source, and there, standing with a mouth agape, and a scream still occupying her voice, was a human woman. She had long turquoise colored hair, a big bust on her breast area and was wearing a tight red top with knee length, tight jean shorts. She was stunning, but it didn’t change the fact that he was surprised, and he flung himself under the material Nnoitra had covered him with. Said person groaned in annoyance.

“The fuck Nel? We were sleeping.” He stated groggily.

“Yeah right! Get your ass up and help me with the firewood, remember, you have to work if you ever stay here.” He heard her say with stomps following the sound of an object slamming.

“She’s such a pain in my ass, eh, but I got to be thankful. She does lots for me.” He stated. Tesla agreed, still hiding under the sheet. “Hey Tesla, about right now, ehm. I thought it was nice ‘cause I don’t really like to cuddle or anything and um, er, fuck…” He muttered. The omega poke his head out of the covering, his ears pricked up (his heart beating faster and a light blush was on his cheeks).

“Never mind, it’s nothing. I got to go help Nel.” A noticeable shade of pink tinted his cheeks as well. The alpha practically ran out of the room seconds after. What was that? Did Nnoitra…?

Ah, no. There was no way he’d be interested, because if he really was, then maybe he wouldn’t mind making a bit of sexual passes at him. Wait, WHAT? What was he THINKING?! He shouldn’t make such assumptions; he had long since told himself that Nnoitra would eventually find a suitable mate! Tesla sighed. HE wondered how Ichigo, Izuru, and Yylfordt were doing.

                                                                          


End file.
